


Sunflower

by Shiro_Usagi12



Series: Hanakotoba [5]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Daddy Amatsu, Family, Gen, bad grammar, english is not my first language, hanakotoba, i just love Gai-Nakifamily relationship, sorry if confused you guys about Naki pronoun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Usagi12/pseuds/Shiro_Usagi12
Summary: "Naki need more clue or ... Naki can ask Aruto about it."
Relationships: Amatsu Gai & Naki
Series: Hanakotoba [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833064
Kudos: 1





	Sunflower

_He still calls me a tool,_

_but he’s attitude different from before._

_I don’t know why I come back to him,_

_after what he’s done to me._

“Naki, what are you doing?” Gai raises one of his eyebrows.

“Watching TV,” Naki answered.

“What I want I question about is what you watch?”

“Human makes some food called _sushi_.”

Gai humming, his gaze sharpening and he pats Naki’s head. Naki’s body jolted, Naki is not used to with his treatment, sometime Naki shocked and made Naki a little bit freeze for a moment.

“I will go to work, if you need something, call me, or go to HIDEN Intelligence.”

“Uhm.”

_He adored me like I was his own child._

Naki glance to Gai, “Wait, are you bring Thouser to the HIDEN Intelligence?”

Gai turns his body and nodded, Naki’s face becomes sorrowful.

Gai responds, “If you want to play with Thouser, come with me to the HIDEN Intelligence.”

Sorrowful face change to grumpy face.

“Well, if you don’t want to.”

“Wait,” Naki turned.

“What do you want? I will be too late.”

Naki raises his two hands, “Can I call you Daddy Amatsu?” Naki asked with a flat tone.

“What’s up with you today?”

Naki blinking. “Just want to call you Daddy like I used to call Horobi Papa.”

His mouth open wide, “Ha?” Gai coughing, “Ehem, maybe I can … say yes to what you want, just that?”

Naki stays silent, Naki’s hand still in the air.

Gai doesn’t understand what Naki means.

“Is it wrong a child wants a hug from Daddy?”

“Stop making fun of me, Naki.”

Naki pouting, “Naki not making fun of Daddy Amatsu.”

“Okay, okay,” Gai walk to Naki, Gai does not hug Naki just patting Naki’s head again, Naki can see Gai’s bright red face.

“ _Tsunder_ e Daddy.”

Gai hit Naki’s head.

“Ouch—sorry Daddy,”

“Shut up, I will be back at eight.”

“Bye~”

The absence of Gai in-home, Naki stop watching TV and walks around the house like searching some clue that can help for Naki’s secret mission, Naki still doesn’t know the answer why Naki choose loyal to him. Sometimes memories about Naki’s very first time meet Gai at Daybreak Town make him labeled the CEO ZAIA as a father like Horobi when Naki in Metsuboujinrai. NET.

For Naki the first encounter with someone and take Naki to the new home, even Naki treated as a tool, Naki will think of he/she—mother/father.

“Naki has to look more, in Daddy’s room Naki will get a lot of clue or … maybe Naki can ask Aruto about this.”

Naki chooses option number two, Naki will go to the HIDEN Manufacturing. 10 minutes with the foot from Gai’s home, Naki just stand in front of the door, Naki feels will interrupt Aruto, Naki can see through the glass and saw Aruto talking with Fuwa and Jin. They look talking about something with a serious face.

“Is it okay for to Naki go in?”

“What if Naki interrupt them and they mad at Naki?”

Naki standstill in front of the door until Izu ask him to enter HIDEN Manufacturing.

“Excuse m—” Naki surprised by Fuwa and Jin scream.

“He’s mine!”

“No! Zero-One is mine!”

“Guys! Stop fight over me! I’m mine!”

…

“I’m sorry Naki, Aruto- _sama_ has two bastard guests at the same time, please forgive us if it bothering you.”

“WHAT?!” Jin and Fuwa yelling at Izu.

“It’s okay … uhm, Naki wants to ask about something.”

“What is it? Is it about President Amatsu?”

“Yes! It’s about Daddy Amatsu, Naki wants to ask about … what humans do when some humans want to say thank you to human father?”

Fuwa answered, “Thank you? Maybe you can plant a sunflower in his garden or in a pot.”

“Hey, Naki ask Zero-One not you, stray dog.”

“What did you say?”

“Hmph,”

“Sorry Naki about these guys, please don’t mind them, but you can try Fuwa’s- _san_ advice instead,” Aruto smiled.

“Okay.” Naki turned and step out from HIDEN Manufacturing.

Jin rise one of his eyebrows, “Why sunflower?”

“Coz, Naki choose him rather than work with Aruto or search the new one.”

Naki walks around the town, _bam_ , Naki bumped into someone. “Sorry,” Naki mumbled.

“Naki? What are you doing here?”

“Ikazuchi _nii-chan_ …?” Naki’s head tilted, Naki doesn’t know Naki can find Ikazuchi when walks around in town because Naki only knows Ikazuchi worked again with HIDEN and take care of ZEA with his brother.

“It’s Raiden.”

“Raiden _nii-chan_ , where is the flower shop?”

“Flower shop? What for?”

“Sunflower.”

“ _Nii-san_ ,”

Raiden glance to him. “Yes, Subaru?”

“Someone put a bag of seed in my pocket.”

“What seed?”

Subaru scanning the bag. “Sunflower.

“Good timing! Here, take this.”

“Ah … uhm … thank you.”

With a smile in the face and his hand pat Naki’s head, “What are Big bro for?”

Naki stays silent.

“I pray for your happiness, Naki.” His eyes sharpened, “Even you choose him.”

Raiden and Subaru walk pass Naki.

_I don’t know why everyone still thinks him the evil one,_

_I know he doing villainous, kill Naki, stole Fuwa’s life,_

_and … Yua’s freedom._

_But, I always think he’s a good person, just a little_ tsundere _._

Naki runs in a hurry to home, search about plant sunflower on the internet, after that, and Naki executes the plan.

.

.

.

“Phew, so much hard work in a day.” Naki walks inside and walks around, Naki wants to erase the evidence, Naki doesn’t want Gai saw them in dirty clothes.

“Naki clean again.”

Naki back to the living room, and watch TV.

“I’m home,”

“Woof!”

Naki runs to the door, “Thouser Naki miss you so much!”

Gai thinks Naki will hug him, _oh … Naki miss Thouser not me_.

Day after Day, Naki always tries to stop Gai when he wants to the garden until the flower bloom.

“Naki, what are you hiding from me in the garden?”

“NOOO! It’s a secret! Daddy cannot go to the garden.”

“NAKI!” Gai screamed.

Naki’s body shaking. “S—Sorry, Naki just wants to….”

“What?”

“Naki plant a sunflower as thank you to Daddy, if Daddy did not take Naki home, Naki will be alone in Daybreak Town that time…,”

Gai stares at Naki for a minute, sigh and he hugs Naki. “I’m sorry yelling at you.”

Naki looked up, “Daddy’s face becomes red again.”

“Shut up,”

“Woof!”

_I loyal to him, no matter what happens in the future,_

_I always choose him over and over again even if I must destroy myself up for him_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> correct me if I'm wrong  
> sorry for bad grammar


End file.
